


Raven's a Snake - Third Year

by Callmeveedear



Series: Raven is a Snake [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, References to Canon, but please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeveedear/pseuds/Callmeveedear
Summary: Ravens third year starts and everything seems calm and just kind of fun. Till everythings not.
Series: Raven is a Snake [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608046





	Raven's a Snake - Third Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this one is so short, but I'll be posting two today due to that. I just couldn't seem to figure out more of what to write for this year. Hope you're enjoying the read.  
> ~Vee

Third year was a different kind of hell for Raven, nothing really happened, her father acted more protective, considering last year's adventure she guessed she could understand. So over break nothing happened, she had written a few letters to friends and one or two careful unsure ones to Remus. 

As the school year started she relaxed more happy to be back to her usual routine again. She wasn't sure of the newest teacher that joined the school. But she was sure it wouldn't actually effect her to much, she just decided to stay in the back of the room if she had his lessons. Though the announcement of the Tournament took her by suprise. It seemed a little like playing with fire considering the bad luck that had followed over the last two years. But Raven shrugged it off and simply decided to focus on her work.

As time past and the two other schools joined them she watched in awe at the difference simply in the way the group's acted. The Beauxbaton girls kept her attention a little to easily till her attention returned to the adults.  
She at that moment fazed out of the words and rules, she wasn't of age or interested to do so at this point. So she pulled out a small book on potions reading rather then paying attention to them.  
Her attention didn't really return back to the tournament until the day the names were pulled from the goblet. She was calm and clapped as names came up and enjoyed happy for those who were called, that was until the forth name appeared.  
After that she was more interested in the tournament and the tasks that had happened in the past. The Dragons in the first task caught her attention and made her both worry and getting interested in the challenge and how people dealt with it.

When she heard of the ball she had sheepishly asked one of the Beauxbaton girls to the ball she was happy when shed agree and she'd enjoyed dancing through the songs and for once was calm and her mind stayed silent not worrying about her Father or her Half-brother. She could ignore the stares and such easily enough as her and the other girl took turns leading the dance happily till the other needed to join her friends and head away, Raven had gladly took a dance with a friend from Ravenclaws and let him lead her around the floor until the dance ended and he kissed her on the cheek with a sweet smile she'd flushed and said goodnight returning a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning to head with the other snakes to their dorm. Happy to have enjoyed the day over the usual stress and work.

She was relaxed more for the next task after seeing the champions take the dragons on well enough and enjoyed the day reading as she waited for them to come up from the water.

She thought the next challenge would be around the same level, but then Harry appeared. Cedric was dead. And everything went to hell. Moody wasn't a good guy, or even Moody at all.  
So now Voldermort was back and she felt like she her life was going too fall away from her.


End file.
